


【GirHazard】他是幻想过这一切，但没想到是这样，这太超过了。

by jiiiiin



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *只是个车“是在做梦吗。艾登阿扎尔倒希望这真的是个梦了，只是一个男主角又是法国前锋的春梦了，而不是他真的在地板上就被法国人操到快神志不清了。他是想过，但没想到是这样，这太超过了。”





	【GirHazard】他是幻想过这一切，但没想到是这样，这太超过了。

“你知不知道你跑起来的时候，屁股一抖一抖的，有多好看，”他趴在男孩儿光裸的后背上，手臂勾住比利时人的腰，“也就是在球场，不然我会推倒你，扒下你的裤子直接操进去。”  
男孩儿挣扎着在他的怀里扭动起来，刚想张口说什么，就被身后的法国人捂住了嘴，于是只能发出几声轻微的呜咽。  
像条被抛弃的小狗。

法国人狠掐了一把男孩儿那圆鼓鼓的漂亮屁股，然后就用那因为涂了润滑剂而变得有点冰凉的手指顺着蓝军边锋的尾椎划了下去，惹来男孩儿腰腹一阵剧烈的颤抖。  
“你这屁股，生来就是勾引男人的吧。”  
比利时男孩儿抖得更厉害了。

有什么温热的液体顺着奥利维尔吉鲁那用来捂住男孩儿漂亮嘴巴的手掌和比利时人的小脸蛋儿之间的缝隙流了下去，滴在地板上，法国人觉得自己都能听见细微的滴答声。  
可是他一点儿都不心疼。  
“小东西，你哭了？”，法国人用力地扳过了比利时男孩儿的脸，逼他回头和自己对视，“你不是很喜欢我这样吗？”，他这边说着话，右手的手指就操进了男孩儿粉嫩的穴口，“宝贝儿，你看你多会吸啊！”  
比利时男孩儿羞红了脸，气急败坏地挣扎着想要逃走，却被法国人捏住了胯，动弹不得，接着就毫无防备地被插进了第二根手指。  
手指进入的瞬间他就叫了出来，“不要，求你了！不要！”比利时男孩儿难受地扭动着屁股，看起来却更色情了。  
吉鲁硬得发疼。  
他现在就想操进去了，但是想到只是这么简单地润滑了两下，阿扎尔根本承受不了自己，就晃了晃头想让自己清醒点，别做得太过火。

第三根手指进去的时候有点困难，大概是疼了，比利时男孩儿一只手撑在地面上，另只手在空气中乱挥着想要抓住什么，他碰到了法国人的手臂，于是不管不顾地赶忙抓紧了，要不是比利时人的指甲很短，吉鲁觉得自己的手腕都会被扣出血来。  
“轻一点儿，求求你了，Oli”  
几乎已经放弃逃跑念头的艾登阿扎尔只想着要这过程能尽量温柔一点儿。  
“你听话，我就不会让你疼的。”吉鲁弯下腰吻了男孩儿的后脖颈，然后用一只手扳过男孩儿的脸，开始蹂躏起蓝军边锋的嘴唇。  
软软的，肉嘟嘟的，还是湿润的，法国前锋忍不住想要看它肿到发红的样子。

男孩儿的内壁紧紧地吸吮着他的手指，黏腻的液体从缝隙间溢出了一点，然后顺着男孩儿大腿往下淌。该死的，他用了太多润滑剂了，连奥利维尔吉鲁自己都不知道他怎么有耐心做这么久的润滑。  
他似乎有点太温柔了。  
这念头居然没来由地让他恼火，尤其当比利时人不小心把润滑液蹭在他的西装裤的时候，他终于发火了。法国人松开了钳制着比利时男孩儿的手，急不可耐地扯下皮带就抽在了比利时男孩儿的大腿根上。  
没用多少劲儿，但是很疼。  
艾登阿扎尔第一反应却是睁大了眼睛回头看法国人，然后才想起要跑，哆哆嗦嗦地刚爬出两米远，就被法国人拽住脚踝猛地往后一扯，膝盖被地板磨得发红。  
比利时男孩儿白里透粉的屁股又结结实实挨了一下，皮带抽下去的时候屁股上的肉都在抖，留下一道红印，又痒又疼，但又好看得紧。

法国前锋直接捏住男孩儿肩膀给他翻了个个儿，“还敢跑吗？”  
“我…”，男孩儿的道歉还没说完，就被突然操进来的法国人吓了一跳，“疼，疼！”他找不到能抓着的东西，只好抱紧了压在他身上的吉鲁。“很疼吗？”，法国人问，身下的比利时人点了点头，脸上的表情又像是快哭了一样。  
“你活该。”  
法国人的语气平淡得出奇，动作倒是凶狠极了，撞得比利时男孩儿的脑袋里都快成浆糊了。压抑的呼吸声随着法国前锋的冲撞断断续续的，终于男孩儿倒吸一口气问出了那句他想说了很久的话，“为什么？”  
是啊，为什么？只不过是几个队友凑在一起玩了会儿游戏，到底为什么会发展成切尔西的18号前锋扒光了他的衣服然后把他压在地板上的限制级画面。  
可是法国人没有回答他。

艾登阿扎尔不喜欢疼痛，不过说实话，他有点享受这个，可当疼痛与快感交织在一起，就更像是折磨了。  
他想要法国人停下来。于是比利时男孩儿把头埋在法国前锋肩上，“求求你了，停下来”，可动作却并不像是恳求，因为他刚才低头狠狠地咬了法国人肩膀一口，疼得身上的男人嘶得一声。  
“你是小狗吗？”奥利维尔吉鲁直接抬起身来握住了阿扎尔的手腕，然后将手举过男孩儿头顶，扯下自己的领带绑住了那并不安分的小手。  
绑完之后还不忘报复似地咬了一口蓝军边锋那红肿的嘴唇。  
“呵 真想把你小嘴也堵住”

是在做梦吗。  
艾登阿扎尔倒希望这真的是个梦了，只是一个男主角又是法国前锋的春梦罢了，而不是他真的在地板上就被法国人操到快神志不清了。  
他是想过，但没想到是这样，这太超过了。

比利时人没什么胸肌，摸起来还是软软的，不，应该说是男孩儿全身都是软软的肉乎乎的，无论是搂着还是抱着都很舒服。（前提是你能承受得了他的体重==  
“艾登没有胸啊，是贫乳呢！”  
“放...放屁！男孩子...男孩子要什么胸！”  
法国人的手很大，放在比利时小个子的身上就遮住了半面胸口，“没事儿，我帮你”“你…你有病啊”阿扎尔想伸手推他，可手却早就被绑住了，只好无助地扭动着身子想要尽可能的躲避法国人的抚摸。

法国人身上的白衬衫磨得男孩儿的皮肤发红，终于他不可控地轻哼了一声，声音很小，明明也很克制了，尾音却往上拐了一个弯儿。“喜欢吧，”正忙着折腾男孩儿胸上小豆子的法国人听见呻吟声抬起了头，“还有，艾登你的声音跟催情剂似的。”  
艾登阿扎尔承认他是有点开始享受起这个了，不过他很快就后悔他刚才叫出声了。  
下半身的冲撞变得更猛烈了，男孩儿整个身子也跟着一晃一晃的，最可怕的是他清楚地知道奥利维尔吉鲁现在根本没用上多少技巧，比利时男孩儿虚脱似地把头往后一仰，感觉自己都快化成一滩水了。  
他要死了。  
舒服得快要死掉了。

就当他闭着眼感觉快要到达巅峰的时候，法国人停住了，甚至还有缓缓拔出去的意思，阿扎尔茫然地睁开眼睛疑惑地看着法国人，他不知道吉鲁为什么在笑。虽然这个时候被打断会有点难受，但是他更担心的是法国人为什么突然这样，他有点慌了。  
是我没让他满意吗，还是他没那么喜欢我，我真的不够好吗。  
直到法国人一把捞起正无意识地皱着眉的比利时男孩儿，“地板有点硌，我抱你上床。”男孩儿这才放下心来，安静地靠在吉鲁的身上。

床可真软。  
艾登阿扎尔觉得自己好像是掉进了棉花里一样。他感觉自己闭上眼就可以立刻睡着，只要他的屁股不空虚得发痒的话。  
操，真丢人。

“想要吗？”  
碍于面子，他本来是想摇头的。可是他一想，自尊心又不能操他，他和几把也没仇，他和奥利维尔吉鲁也没仇，他甚至还有点喜欢法国人，都做到这了，干嘛要停啊。  
于是他嘟了嘟嘴，“Oli，想要”，然后脸就红成了苹果。  
哪想法国人直接往他身边一躺，“那宝贝你自己来，刚才抱你体力消耗太大了。”“你他妈…你刚才操我怎么不嫌累!”  
法国人伸手解开了缠在蓝军头牌手上的领带然后胡乱地系在了男孩儿的脖子上，看起来像是扎了一个蝴蝶结。  
虽然阿扎尔很想骂街，但是他还是乖乖地骑了上去。  
太大了，操，男孩儿觉得自己光是坐下去都要高潮了，更别说还要动了。（*注：此处比利时人有点夸张 扎扎：我没夸张 他就是很大嘛QAQ  
他嘴里哼哼唧唧地再一次坐下去的时候，身下的法国前锋猛地往上一顶，男孩儿尖叫了一声，腰就直接软了，还好吉鲁伸手接住了他。他喘着粗气趴在法国前锋的胸口，用软乎乎的小奶音说，“别往上顶了，我要不行了。”  
“可我说这才刚开始呢，你信吗？”法国人翻了个身给比利时男孩儿压在了身下， “别…”男孩儿的声音被法国前锋封堵在一个吻里。  
艾登阿扎尔也不知道自己在喊着什么，他感觉身体都快不是自己的了，该死的法国人简直是想要把自己操到灵魂出窍。即使在心里骂骂咧咧的，他还是无意识地伸出舌头去舔法国人的嘴唇，两只小短腿也用力地勾在吉鲁的腰上，想要被进入得更深，“再快点，Oli”  
嗯…啊…还要…

“Oli，摸摸我，求求你了”，切尔西10号的眼角挂着泪。每次他感觉自己快到巅峰的时候，法国人的动作就慢了下了来，甚至还不让他摸自己，“你别欺负我了，行吗？”“可是艾登哭起来真的很好看啊。”  
这个狗比！  
当然他没骂出来，他只是用他那全英超最棒的翘臀往法国人胯上蹭了蹭，“求求你了嘛，Mr. Giroud”，脸也鼓得跟个小包子似地嘟着嘴等着吉鲁来亲。  
“你这样很危险的，”法国人看着怀里的男孩儿笑了，“还摸摸你？信不信我不碰你都能让你射。”  
蓝军头牌作死地回了一句，“我不信！”

呻吟声几乎变成了哭喊。  
“你他妈…Oli，你轻点…求求你轻点！”他哭着拍打法国人的后背，却根本使不上劲儿，倒是吉鲁嘴角弯了起来，把男孩儿腿架在自己肩上冲撞地更狠了。“Oli！”他颤抖着喊法国人的名字，手指紧紧地抓住身下的床单，“帮帮我，Oli”，身体也忍不住绷紧，脑袋里一片空白。  
然后法国人伸手搂住了他的后脑勺给了他一个快把他所有空气都要夺去的吻。  
他高潮了。  
就像在濒死之前射了出来。

他哭泣似地哼了一声，内壁缩得更紧了，法国人凶狠地又抽插了几下就准备退出来射在男孩儿身上，但没想到阿扎尔直接伸手搭上了他的肩膀，“Oli，射进来吧。”  
“怎么？艾登想为我怀孕吗？”  
“有病吧…哼…啊”  
伴着男孩儿那带着颤音没什么说服力的撒娇似的“我恨你！”，奥利维尔吉鲁一滴不剩地射在了艾登阿扎尔的肚子里，或者说是，男孩儿那并不存在的子宫里。

还没从高潮中缓过神来的小个子男孩儿闭着眼，胸口起起伏伏的，累得不想说一句话，该死的，他怎么还有力气帮我清理呢，要是法国佬尽了全力，岂不是真的能把我操死在床上。  
呜呜我不想。  
法国人在他身边躺下来，捏了捏男孩儿那还在无意识颤抖着的软乎乎的小肚子，转头又亲了他脸蛋儿一口，“宝贝儿你看它还在想我呢。”  
男孩儿嗓子都喊哑了，只能小声说话，他轻轻拍掉了法国人的大手，“它没想。”  
“我不信，我问问它去，”法国前锋把耳朵贴了上去，头发蹭得阿扎尔的肚皮有点痒，“它说想呢！”  
请问现在跑还来得及吗。  
男孩儿的屁股刚挪到床边就被身后的法国前锋一把拉了回来，光溜溜的屁股像刚拆封的果冻一样撞在了法国人的胯上，吓得阿扎尔像只小猫咪一样挣扎起来，吉鲁只好把头埋在男孩颈窝轻声地说，“不逗你了，就抱一会儿，抱一会儿行吗？”  
男孩儿拉着吉鲁的手放在了自己热乎乎的小肚子上，“下次要戴套哦，Oli，”然后向后蹭了蹭找了个舒服姿势窝在了法国人怀里，“因为呀，我还没准备好给你生小孩呢。”

奥利维尔吉鲁心里默念了一句，艾登阿扎尔实在是太可爱了。

 

后记：  
“你亲Emerson了？”  
是疑问的语气，但并不是个问句。  
蓝军边锋先是一愣，然后咧开嘴笑了，“你看见了？”“没看见，我当时忙着帮你捡球，后来看见照片才发现的。”  
“你嫉妒了吗？”  
“我没有。”


End file.
